My bloody day
My bloody day When an group of people are horrifiying killed in a cave accident,The town has it's date for the 501 who were killed.However,It's 200th aniversiry turns into an fight for survival as the town is killed by an curse of one of the one's who were killed in the accident. Plot In the year 1800,Cutter's cave's accident happened which killed 501 people,Two were children.A man who survived killed some of the town's people.However he was caught and hanged.It is said that in the year 2000,His spirit will rise to finish the town. Lauren and her freinds Holly and Linda are exploring the cutter cave to get the top of the news for their school paperHolly falls down and Linda stays up top as Lauren go's to find her.However,An man throws an butcher knife which kills Linda.Lauren then sees Linda's corpse falling down and Lauren escapes,With an terrified Holly getting left 4 dead.Lauren manages to escape the cave and gets help from her close freind Garry. Garry asks what happened.Lauren refuses to speak.Garry is about to phone his freind,Steve so he can cancel his plans.However,Lauren says it is coming.Garry asks what is coming and looks at Lauren.Lauren's eyes are pure white and she attacks Garry and kills him.It is revealed that the spirit of an survivor of the cave accident,Tom cutter,Has possessed her. Steve and his girlfreind Zara go to the local cinema to see the new movie,New death.When they watch it,Lauren comes in and kills a few people.Steve and Zara are then stalked by her and they manage to escape.They get in a car while they see the cinema go in fire.Lauren then kills her freind Becca and wounds her boyfreind Tommy.Tommy trys to crawl out but is killed. Steve and Zara head to the police station.A cop named Frank and his partner Vera dismiss the idea.However,Lauren burst's in and slashes the police.AN police man shoots her but Lauren does not show any sign of injury.Frank and Vera save Stave and Zara and they both head to the libary.The libarian named Sarah says that they are an angry mob outside.Steve is horrified as the people who were killed in cutter's cove has possed the people Lauren has killed. Sarah and Zara then look through books to find an way to stop the curse an the others are watching for anybody coming in.An man jumbs onto Vera and kills her.Frank is enraged and trys to kill the man.Like Lauren,He dose not die.Frank is wounded and Sarah and Zara are holded hostage.Zara manages to escape and Sarah is killed. Steve and Zara are chased by the undead to cutter's cove.When they hide they find out that tom cutter had found the cave and his his treasure there.The undead find them.The pair then escape to an room and find the treasure. However Lauren walks in and takes Zara hostage and wounds Steve.Zara is made to open the chest for the treasure.When she opens it,Millions of beetles come out and eat some of the undead,Which kills them.Zara and Steve manage to escape and Lauren's skin is peeled off. Zara and Steve make it out of the cave.Lauren's skeleton comes out and grabs onto Zara and Steve manages to shake it off.However the beetles come out again and the pair manage to escape the town through an helicopter. One year later.Zara is watching her tv and learns her old town has been destroyed.Zara smiles and looks at an picture of Steve.Steve was run over by an ambulance and died of blood loss.Zara then looks outside.Lauren is looking at her.Zara drops her milk and runs out of the house after reliseing that the undead is rading new york.Zara screams out loud as we see new york in ruins.